My Crazy Life
by theoutsideliar
Summary: This is the story of Melody Curtis and her secret crush on one of the gang members. Will her Brothers approve? How will she survive her Crazy Life? Just read and see!
1. Chapter 1: Get to Know us better

Hello my name is Mel short for Melody. guess you could call my life pretty interesting you see I live with my Brothers Darry , Sodapop and Ponyboy. Darry is the oldest of all of us he is 20 and is our guardian but I will tell you why later. My brother Sodapop is my twin we are 16 I have heard so people say that he is very handsome as in "MOVIE STAR" handsome but I don't see it ; well maybe because he is my brother. Ponyboy is the youngest of us four he is 14 and is one smart individual I guess you can say he is kind of the genius out of all of us he is a sophomore in high school he skipped a grade last year. I live in a home infested with boys but I don't mind. It is not just my brothers and I it's a whole gang of guys . The "GREASERS" they call us ; we are the lower class here in Tulsa . Then there is the "SOCS" the upper class our enemies. They have done some horrible things to us Greasers they always try to hurt us because we are just no good up to nothing hoodlums to them. But do you really think I give a crap about their Corvairs and madras because I don't. So starting here on March 12, 1965 you can hear all about my crazy life.

I am guessing you want to know why Darry is our legal guardian well 8 months ago my parents passed in a tragic accident which I would rather not discuss right now and whenever someone brings up my parents I practically start balling. Enough of that though I am now going to tell you about the gang oldest to youngest. You already know about Darry so next is Two-Bit his name is not really two-bit but we call him that because he always has to put is two into it his real name though is Keith and is probably one of the best friends that I have in the gang and he is 18. Next we have Dallas Winston who we call Dally for short and he is 17 and honestly I have to tell you I have the biggest crush on the boy he maybe one to sleep around but I sure know that he would never hurt me because first of all my brothers would murder him and second of all well there really is no second. Next in the group is Johnny he is one of Ponyt really talk to him. Soda and I are next in line we are both 16. I never really told you much about myself but I pretty much look like Soda but a girl version around the house I do the laundry and cook but in my free time I love to do needlecrafts if Is pretty much us .


	2. Chapter 2: Sunday Drive in

This morning I woke up to my brother causing a ruckus ; they were trying to wake me up but Pony told them not to , so either way I woke up. When I got out of bed and walked to the kitchen on my way I saw Two-Bit watching Mickey Mouse and he shot me a funny face and I did the same back. When I made it to the kitchen I figured to pull out the chocolate cake and we would just have that for breakfast because I am way to excited for tonight and just want to start getting ready by getting dressed and doing my hair and makeup but not all alone my best friend Angela Shepard is coming over and going with us we are going to see a movie at the drive in from 4 years ago "West Side Story" it is pretty much my life but not as in I don't like a soc but I mean it is kind of the same. Angela is my age and we used to go to school together until I dropped out so I can spend time at home cleaning because living with the whole gang the house tends to get dirty quickly. Angela has brothers around the same age as mine and they are the Shepard gang and they are always there for us if we need any help. Angela just got here and we are starting to get ready. "Do you think that Dally is going to see the movie?" she says knowing that I have a crush on him. " I don't know I mean these types of movies are not his thing but I think Darry is making him go anyway because he wants the gang to spend time together." I say hopefully because I am sure that he is going to end up going to Bucks and get drunk instead of listening to Darry but we will soon find out. When Ang and I are done getting ready it is about 6:30 . Ang made me dress up sort of cute and sexy because she thinks Dally might go with us but not too sexy because she does not want Darry to kill us; so I am wearing a pair of high-waisted denim capris with a white button up shirt and a red tank top the button up is tied in a knot so it shows a little skin my makeup is pretty natural but we decided that today we should wear some lipstick so I am wearing some bright red lipstick that complements my skin tone. Angela is wearing a short black skirt and a tank top because it is 60 degrees and she wants to still look good and since her brothers are not going to be there she went on the kind of edge of what the would allow her to wear. As we walk out of my room ( I have my own room because I am the only girl and Soda and Pony share a room) I hear a familiar voice talking to Darry and I hear Darry say , " Come on Dal please go with us you don't even have to watch it you can go hit on girls if you really want too" " Ya know what I will take you up on that offer Dar. But only if I can hit on any girl there " says Dally YES! Dally is coming with us. So when we walk out Darry looks at my outfit with an approving nod. "Thanks Angela for toning it down from your own style." As he says that Soda walks in and says, " Looking good today Mel. Hey Dar we have to keep an eye on Mel tonight don't want her doin anything" "Good one Soda. Now let's get this show on the road." " So we are not walking tonight so we have two cars that we can use my truck and Dally's" says Darry In Darry's truck we have Steve, Johnny and Pony stuffed in the back and the front is Darry and Soda are in the front. I obviously chose to go in Dally's truck with two of my bestfriends Ang and Two. "Hey Two can you please keep an eye on Dally I don't want him doin nothing to my sis" Darry says. Two replies " I will Darry. I got it covered." " And Dally please don't touch my sister I know how you are around girls." Darry tells Dally. " I'll try but I'm not keeping any promises she is looking great today" he say and he turns and winks at me. My heart is literally melting right now . Angela punches me in the arm and does one of those girly squeals . I turn to her and tell her to stop because every will know. In the Truck I sit next to Dally and I am literally pushed up next to him so he puts his arm around my shoulder so he is comfortable and Ang sits next to me and Two is next to her. In the car Dally starts talking to me. " YA know Mel you really do look good tonight" " Aw thanks Dallas you do too" I say blushing. " Really? This is how I always dress but thanks you I guess. So are you excited to see this movie?" " Yeah I say it when it first came out it sort of reminds me of my life." " Really? I guess I will have to watch it then." "Yes you will." "So would you mind if I sat next to you Mel" "Sure I guess. Only if you don't mind me singing throughout the movie…we have the record so I always listen to it." "Of course I wouldn't mind. You have an amazing voice and I mean your name is Melody . After that conversation I set my head up against Dally because I know he wouldn't mind. As I put my head on him it took his hand and raised the volume on the radio and the new Four Seasons song came on " A Sunday kind of love" and I look at Dally for a short second and then he smiles and puts his arm around me. Does this mean something real or not I mean he never said he liked me. I guess I will find out later to tonight.

**A/N: I am doing this all spring break and might continue after so if you want more Tell me because i don't know if this is good or not so yeah Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sunday Kind of Love

"And I've got to know it's more than love at first sight" that lyric really stands out to me I mean that is how I feel is going to be just love at first sight or more than that.

When we pull into the drive-in the movie is starting and Dally offers to go get us some food and drinks so I say yes. When Dally pulled into a spot he pulled in backwards so that we can all lay in the back or so just me and him which is how it ends up. Pony and Johnny decided to sit in the back of the drive in seats so Two and Ang went to sit with them . Recently I have noticed that Two and Ang have been pretty much attached at the hip like they are in a relationship .I would be ecstatic if they were because they are both my best friend s and I think they would look great together. Luckily Darry and the rest of the gang parked far away from us so they would never notice us. When Dally got back he handed me some popcorn and a Coca-Cola .

"Thank you Dally "

"You are welcome sweetheart. How is the movie so far."

Did he just Call me SWEETHEART because I think he did . I have to tell Ang about this!

" It is great so far. But um I have to go use the little girls room " I nervously said and hurriedly walked away .

Just before I leave I hear Dally whisper to himself "What did I just say." and pinches the bridge of his nose like he had failed himself.

I run back to where Angela is and tell her something big just happened and to hurry back to the bathrooms.

" What happened ? Did Dally do something because I could tell in his eyes in car talking to you that he liked you."

"HE CALLED ME SWEETHEART!" I practically scream.

"Really!?"

" Yes and he never calls anyone sweet heart trust me I notice these things."

" Well then hurry back right now Mel GO."

I run back down to Dally's truck and sit back down next to him out of breath.

"Mel what is the matter did the Socs try to hurt you because if they did I will go right up to them and…"I cut him off with a kiss.

"Um well wow Mel I wasn't expecting that at all tonight." Looking stunned.

Wow Mel great job now what are you going to say. Mental note to Mel : Never kiss someone if you have nothing to say.

" Um well um I just thought that um well I just felt as though…" Dally cuts me off with a kiss as well.

"Um Wow I uh Ihaveaconnfessiontomake." I say super quickly.

" Ok Mel go ahead."

" Well uh for a while um I have um."

"Come on Mel spit it out"

"Ihadacrushonyousinceiwas14"

"Wow Mel I have felt the same way for a while now"

"Really?"

" Yeah I am just to afraid that your brothers are going to kill me"

"Wow big tuff greaser boy is afraid." I joke

" Good one Mel HaHA" he says sarcastically .

Which was soooo hot.

" Well the movie is a going to be over Mel and I have not yet heard that sweet voice of yours."

By now the movie was to the point where Maria and Tony have the balcony scene.

" Ok I will sing for you this song but you have to promise to sing with me or I will never talk to you again."

" Fine Mel but I have the worst voice in the world."

I laugh and we sing "Tonight" all the way through. As soon as the song is finished all of the gang comes over and says that we were going to leave after the next song so get ready .

" Mel this movie gave me an idea met me at the lot at 1 am ."

"ok I will try to sneak out so I am not making any promises."

As soon as I finish the sentence I see Two and Ang laughing on their way back to the car. Two must have cracked a joke. They are literally so cute together. Two and Ang talk the whole way back to the house while I cuddle up against Dally while listening to the radio.


	4. Chapter 4: Wait What ! I Knew it!

When we got back home it was around 9 and we started settling down for the night since Pony, Johnny and Angela had school tomorrow.

" So how was the night" Angela asks

" Good I guess" I say with a big smile

" Come on Mel what happened" She nudges me

" He kissed me!"

" What?!" Angela screams

"Shhh Ang this is only between me and you"

"Ok well I have so much to tell you about my night"

" Ang you should stay the night because I need to know and I need a cover so I can go visit Dally"

"Ok well ask Darry and I will call Tim and Curly"

" Hey Dar"

" What Mel?"

" Can Angela spend the night"

" Sure but it is a school night so go to sleep soon"

" Thanks Dar!" I run over and give him a hug

"Where is the phone so I can call Tim and Curly"

" Over next to Two"

" ok thanks Mel"

* * *

After Angela called her brothers we said good night to everyone and went to my room.

" So Ang what do you have to tell me "

" Um so I might be dating Two"

" What?! I knew it!"

" Wait you did" Angela asks

" Yeah I had a feeling. Also I knew that you and Two would be adorable together I mean my two best friend dating that is so awesome."  
" aw thanks Mel"

" You have not told to that I liked Dally did you"

" Nope but I think you should tell him soon though "  
" Why?"  
" um well maybe it is because you have been best friends with him longer than you and I have"

" Ok I will tell him when I leave to see Dally tonight"

" Good because other than me I think he would be the only one that would not want to kill Dally."

* * *

Around 11:30 Darry knocks on the door and opens it just a crack to tell us that he is going to bed and that everyone is asleep so we need to keep it down.

" ok Darry we will Good Night."

For the next hour or so Ang and I finally get some sleep till I have to get up to see Dally at the lot.

" Hey Ang I am going to tell Two and then go to the lot to see Dally. So if Darry comes in or any of my other brothers can you please cover for me?"

"Fine I guess I will. Go get him girl."

I laugh at what Angela said and then I walk out quietly into the living room where Two is still up watching late night Mickey Mouse cartoons.

" Hey I thought everyone was sleeping." I say

" Couldn't sleep plus Mickey was on. So what are you doing up Mel?"  
" Well I have something important to tell you that I want you to promise not to tell my brothers"

" Sure anything Mel come sit down." He pats the spot on the couch next to him.

" Ok so first I would like to congratulate you for actually being in a relationship."  
" Aw thanks Mel. Don't tell Ang this but I really think shes the one."

" Well that's great but I got to go soon so let me make this short and quick ithinkdallyandaredating and well I have to go see him at the lot now."  
"WHAT?! How did I know this was going to happen? I guess it is just because we are such great friends."

" Wait how did you know?"

" Well first of all I saw the way he looked at you in the car and I just had a feeling. I was going to confront one of you guys tonight but thought it was too soon."

" oh really? Well I got to go now or I am going to be late if I am not back in 20 minutes come down to the lot but do not tell my brothers because they don't know I am leaving." I tell Two

" OK I will now go." He says waving me off

I see a shadow that looks like Dally on my way down to the lot.

" Hey Dally" I yell down the street

I see the figure walk under the street lamp. It was not Dally but instead it was two Socs


	5. Chapter 5: That's Why you love me

The socs saw me and ran at me and tackled me to the ground. I tried to get away but they had my arms pinned down and the was no way out. One of the socs had my arms and the other was hitting me and saying some really stupid and mean things.

"What are you doing out at this time greaser?"

" OH I see you work out here on this street"

I start to tear up and then I struggle to say , " You messing with the wrong girl. I am Dallas Winston's girl."

"Oh is that supposed to scare us." I hear one soc say

" I am sure he is in love with you" the other one says . " if he really loved you that greaser would be here right now."

I start calling out " DALLY! TWO! HELP!"

About a minute later I am unconscious lying on the sidewalk . A couple minute later I open my eyes to see Two Bit and Dally looking over me.

"Thank God Mel you had me scared for a second" says Dally

" Two what are you doing here." I say

"Well I noticed that you weren't back and I came over here to see that that jerk right there (pointing at Dally) was not here yet and you were just laying there"

" Thank you Two. How do I look?" I say looking at both of them.

" Gorgeous" Dally says

" Well if you really want to know you have bruises all over your body"

" Crap. Darry is going to know I left"

" I am sorry darling I was just running late trying to get out of bucks this is my fault I should have known better." Dally says

" No No Dal it is not your fault I should I have known not to try and keep secrets from my brothers. We have to tell them in the morning."

" Of course we will Mel. I will make sure of it." Dally says kissing me on the forehead.

" Great now get me off of this sidewalk and back to my house."

Two and Dally pick me up and carry me back to my house and set me on my bed next to Angela. Angela get up to talk to Two about what happened and Dally stays with me for a little bit.

"Mel I know I have already disappointed you and I am really sorry . But you are the only girl I want right now . I love you more than anyone else and I want you to understand"

I had my eyes closed that whole time so I think that Dally did not know that I could actually hear him. I heard open the door.

" Dally I love you too"

He closes the door and leaves .

It's the next morning and I go to take a shower before the rest house gets up . I also start making breakfast for the morning. I hear the front door open and turn around to see Dally sitting at the table.

" Hey Good Lookin'. What you got Cookin'"

" Wow Dal you are so original"

" That's why you love me" he say sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 6: It's Time

**A/N Thanks for the reviews so far I love hearing feedback so here is a longer Chapter for you I might even Post 2 Chapters today**

* * *

"Yeah Yeah, But really we have to tell them today like now at breakfast"

"Ok we will and if worse comes to worse I just want you to know that I love you"

"Love you too Dal"

Two-Bit walks in the door with Angela . They left early this morning to tell Ang's brothers that they were together and said that they would come back for breakfast if everything went well.

"Hey Mel, Dal" says Two-Bit

"Hey Two" Dallas and I say this in unison and start cracking up

Holding in my laughter I manage to say " Hey Ang, I can see everything went well"

"Yep surprisingly Curly and Tim didn't mind and said that if I was going to be in a relationship with anyone they would want it to be from your brothers gang, he says that over his own gang ,all the guys in your brothers gang are really nice and know that they would kill them if they did anything to me"

"That's great Ang ; and its true the guys are pretty great, let's just hope that my brothers will respond that way too."

"Ok great girl talk . Now wake up the boys and let's eat" Two- Bit says

" Fine Two. **HEY BOYS WAKE UP BREAKFAST IS ON THE TABLE**"

Just what I need…Darry is the first one out into the kitchen.

" Mel , What happened to you your all bruised up" Darry says sympathetically but angrily as well."

" Dar I'm fine and I tell you the story when the rest of the boys get out here"

Just then Pony and Soda walk out and into the kitchen. Johnny is still sleeping on our couch but that's per usual as we usually leave him leftovers from what we had.

"Mel What happened to you" Sodapop says with that protective brotherly tone

"Um well that's why I have to tell you something important"

"Go on" Darry says

"Well uh um I uh at 1 am I went out to meet Dally and two Socs came at me but I'm fine now Two and Dally found me and brought me home and took care of me"

"Is this true" Darry turns to Two

Two nods his head

" Ok I believe you, but I need you to tell me one thing"

"Ok what"

"Why were you meeting Dally at 1 am "

"Um well I was uh" I look at Dally and he gives me a assuring nod

He move closer to me about to put his hand around my waist "**DON'T YOU Touch my sister"**

"Tell Me Now MELODY NOW Why were you out at one to meet Dally"

I start sobbing because Darry never yells at me or often call me by my first name.

"I'm sorry Mel I just want to make sure you are always safe" he comes over and gives me a hug

" Now Dally you tell me why you were meeting my sister"

" Well Darry please don't be mad at us but we uh we we are dating"

" **WHAT! I LET YOU JOIN US WHEN YOU CAME HERE FROM NEW YORK I LET YOU IN UNDER MY WING AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME**"

Darry goes to throw a punch at Dally but I jump in front of him and Darry stops mid throw

"Mel I'm really sorry it's just I don't want anyone hurting you and trust me I know how Dally can be; but since I know him I will let it slide if he does anything though its bye bye Dally."

" Aw thanks Dar" I give him a big hug

"Darry I promise you I will not let this happen again" he comes over and puts his arm around my waist " I also want you to know I really do love Mel and this is different than any other person I've been with"

"That better be true Dally"

"I promise you Darry if I don't live up to your standards you can kill me"

"Well if it happens you said it; but I think you'll be a fine boy for Mel." Darry says laughing

I always knew that when it comes to me Darry has a soft spot. I think after my parents passing he has become a more over protective brother then he was before. I also usually get my way too I takes a while but it's always a yes in the end.

"Hey Mel wanna come to the DX with us for a while" Soda asks

"Of Course Soda I would love to; but first let me get dressed"

" Ok well hurry up or we will be late I will be in Darry's truck"

"Ok and Darry is not even ready yet I have some time"

I go and get dressed I put on one of Sodas old button ups and some overalls and a pair of converse. I don't put on any make-up because I have no one to impress anymore since I have Dally.

I walk into the kitchen and Darry is getting his lunch ready and telling Pony and Johnny to hurry up with breakfast because they have to go to school when everyone goes to work.

"Mel You look beautiful; thats why I love you." Dally says walking over to me.

"Thanks Dal I love you too" I say giving him a peck on the lips.

Darry interferes with the moment by saying " Ok you guys are lucky enough I said you can date but I don't need to see my sister making out with one of my friends in the kitchen that is going way too far"

" Aww Dar it was only a peck on the lips ; I'm sure Sodas done worse"

" I'm sure he has and I don't want to think about that but you are my sister so it's different."

I am walking out the door when I hear Dally yell " When you want to leave Call me at Bucks if I don't pick up call here"

"Ok thanks Dal I love you"

After I walk through the door I hear Dally say " **Love ya More Mel**"

" **haha Sure ya do Dal**"


	7. Chapter 7: The DX

After we drop off Pony and Johnny at school Darry drops Soda, Two, and I at the we arrive at the DX the owner Peter says that he will pay me if I work the cashier counter since they are short staffed today. I obviously say yes and he says to go to his office if I plan on leaving and he will pay me.

During Sodas break he comes in and sits behind the counter.

"Hey Mel I know we have not talk since this morning but I want you to know that I always knew you and Dally would be together I guess it was some sort of twin thing but I will be very mad if he hurts you in anyway because you are my sister and I really care for you and will support you in everything you choose to do"

"Aww thanks Soda you're the best twin I have"

"Thanks Mel…AWW man Mel I'm your only twin"

"Haha I knew I could fool you"

"Your soooo sweet Mel"

"Tell me something I don't know; actually ya know what I think I am gonna call Dally I have been here for 3 hours and I have to clean up the house before all the guys get there for dinner"

"Ok see ya Mel; Don't do anything I would do" Soda giggles and walks away back to the Gas Pumps.

I yell to him " Well that doesn't leave much for me to do"

I walk into Peters office to call Dally.

"Hey Peter would it be ok if I called my boyfriend to come pick me up I have important things to do at home"

" Of course you can I am going out for a bit so I will give Soda your payment and there is a job opening and I would love for you to take it; I know you are busy at home so I am allowing you to choose your hours"

"Thanks Peter I will have to think about it and ask Darry "

Peter walks out and I go over to the phones and dial the number to Bucks"

"Hello"

" Hi can I speak with Dallas Winston this is his girlfriend calling Melody Curtis"

"Oh hello Melody of course let me go and get him right now"

"Ok thank you Buck"

I wait for a little while and then

"Hello" I hear Dally in his tired raspy voice which I find kid of sexy.

" Hey Dal will you pick me up from the DX"

"Yeah sure give me 5 minutes and I will be there"

"Thanks Dal you're the best"

" I know I know"

"Bye"

"Bye Mel"

I walk out of the store and talk to Soda and Two .

"So Two you and Angela "

"I already told you Mel"

"I know but what about the rest of the guys"

"Wait what about you and Angela Two?" Sodapop says very confused

"Ugh thanks Mel did you have too"

"Um yeah you are my Best Friend"

"Fine, Ok Soda don't tell anyone else yet only Dally and Mel know but I am dating Angela now"

"AWW really man now all my friends are going out with someone now you guys will be going out on double dates and I'll just be sittin at home all alone"

"Sorry Soda we still love you though"

"Aww thanks Mel Love ya too but by any chance do you guys got any single friends"

Two and I share a glance and turn and nod our heads and turn to Soda.

"We might have someone for you" I say kind of mysteriously.

"Really!" Soda says this like a little boy that just heard great new. I swear sometimes he is like a child but I mean that make life more fun .

"Yeah we are going to the Rodeo Friday for Dally and I will invite her to go"

"Really that's great !"

I see Dally's truck and tell the guys that I have to go. I go up to his truck and lift myself up into it.

"Hey Mel"

"Hey Dal"

"How was The DX"

"Great actually Peter Offered me a job"

"Cool but will this interfere with our time together"

"No no actually he said I can choose my hours because he know that I am really busy; but I still have to Darry and get his ok"

"Well as long as I can still spend time with you I'm all good; by the way are you going to go to the rodeo on Friday"

" Yep I wouldn't miss it plus I am inviting my friend Shirley to meet Soda because all the people that he usual hangs out with are all dating someone so Two and I decided to set them up"

"Well that's awesome!"

"Hey can you drop me off at my house real quick to get some money and then do you want to head to the super market with me I have to get some ingredients for dinner"

" Of Course ; What's for Dinner"

"Thanks; and who said you were allowed to join"

"I figured since you usually have the guys over for dinner that I would go today"

"I was just kiddin' Dal you are allows invited over all the guys are when you need food I am here for you"

"Really Mel why do you always have to joke around with me"

"Well maybe because this whole gang takes things so literally"

"Just go get the money and lets go"

I get of the car and go in to the house to get some money. I love how I can fool all the boys they are so gullible its funny I mean I did that twice in one day. The fact that Dally was slightly irritated was actually a plus because he was fine with it. I'm actually starting to enjoy my life again after all that has happened in the last couple years.


End file.
